Haruka's Secret
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: OneShot Fluff.  A few weeks after Haruka awakens, she helps Michiru move in with her.  Michiru discovers an interesting secret about the blonde racer.  Won't lie, pure unadulterated fluff.


Hey all!

Yes, I am still working on my other stories (_Doomsday_ as well as another one I haven't published yet), but this idea came to be last night and I figured it'd be cute and funny. I hope you all like it.

As much as I wish I owned Sailor Moon and everything related to it's rights, I do not sadly. But, I am giddy about September because the manga for Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and Sailor V are going to be rereleased and supposedly more authentic to the original. Getting back on track, not mine.

For my special someone :)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Haruka's Secret<span>**_

Haruka finished cleaning out the spare room of her apartment and fidgeted nervously. A few weeks had passed since she had awoken. She still remembered the events in the garage vividly. Michiru pulling out the henshin pen of Neptune and because the beautiful and elegant Sailor Neptune. She pulled her own henshin pen out and felt a warm tingle.

Did she regret becoming a Sailor Senshi?

No. She didn't. She finally felt oddly whole. More so around Michiru. Blinking when the bell rang, Haruka moved to the door and opened it, smiling some at seeing Michiru standing there, a bag in her hand.

"Am I early?" the aqua haired woman asked.

"Right on time actually," the blonde smiled, stepping aside to let the smaller woman in. "Is that all you have?"

"I have some boxes down in a truck."

"Never figured you for the truck type."

"A friend of mine is helping me."

Haruka nodded. "Well, let's go get the rest of your stuff up here. First though." She led Michiru to the bedroom across from her own and pushed the door open. "I know it's a bit big but..." She shrugged. "I hope it's acceptable."

"Of course it is Haruka."

Haruka nodded, noticing the distinct lack of the honorific. It made her heart flutter and her stomach do backflips among the butterflies. She felt a small crimson flush on her face and headed down to start carrying the rest of Michiru's things up. She blinked at seeing a long haired woman with garnet eyes taking the tarp off of a pick up truck.

"You're helping Michiru?" Haruka asked.

"I am. Meioh Setsuna."

"Ten'ou Haruka."

"I know."

Haruka frowned slightly. The garnet eyes seemed wise beyond how old Setsuna looked. Shrugging it off mentally Haruka began carrying boxes up. With the three of them it only took only about an hour to get everything upstairs to the penthouse. All Haruka had to say was thank god for elevators. Yes she had powerful legs from running all the time but still, it was hard going.

Setting the final box down, Haruka saw Setsuna leave and went to go let Michiru know that her friend was leaving. Frowning when she couldn't find the aqua haired violinist, the blonde searched the penthouse.

Finding Michiru in her room, Haruka grew nervous. No one had ever been in there... Pushing the door open more, Haruka flushed when she saw Michiru picking up a stuffed toy from the bed. The violinist turned and smiled, an amused look in her eyes.

"You sleep with Eeyore?"

"I...er...um..." Haruka sputtered.

Michiru giggled, holding the blue stuffed toy and walking over to the blonde. "I think it's sweet."

"It's childish..."

"It's adorable. And cute."

Haruka flushed more, fidgeting some. "It was the last thing my parents gave me before they..."

"I'm sorry Haruka..."

"It's fine. Just...it's...well private and..."

"My lips are sealed Haruka." Michiru gently placed the stuffed animal down on the bed and went to Haruka, kissing her cheek.

Haruka flushed, a small smile on her face. "Thanks..." She watched as Michiru walked out and moved to the bed corner and sat down, picking up Eeyore. "Maybe being a senshi won't be so bad after all..." She smiled some and fixed the tail, placing the velcro back together before setting Eeyore back down on the bed.

_One year later..._

Haruka stroked the soft dark locks of the small Hotaru and smiled some. The battle against Pharaoh 90 had been grueling and it had cost much. Tomoe Soichi, Hotaru's father, had perished in trying to save his daughter. The three Outers had come to a silent agreement to take the young girl in.

Haruka looked into the amethyst eyes and smiled some. "We all get a second chance because of her... And I promise we'll take care of you." Looking over as Michiru entered, Haruka smiled to her lover and shifted, an arm slipping around the teal haired woman's waist.

"She looks so peaceful."

"She does," Haruka agreed. The racer slid away to a bag in the room, ignoring the boxes. They had moved out of Tokyo to the outskirts so they could have some privacy from the city. That and so nothing would happen to Hotaru if an enemy attacked.

Picking the bag up, Haruka walked back over to the crib and pulled out a small stuffed Eeyore and placed it in the crib with Hotaru. Michiru arched a brow, noticing that Haruka's Eeyore was sitting on a shelf in Hotaru's room.

"You're giving up Eeyore?"

The blonde shrugged. "I know Hotaru will appreciate it. Besides, I have something better to cuddle with at night now." Michiru giggled softly and rested against the blonde as they watched the small Hotaru curl up with her own Eeyore.

**END**

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it! Fluff I know. Feel free to leave a non-flame review! They make me happy!<p> 


End file.
